narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsu Kurogane
'Tetsu Kurogane '(黒鉄テツ'' , Kurogane Tetsu'')'' is a shinobi of Kirigakure. He is the eldest son of Kin Kurogane and his late wife Masako and the heir of the Kurogane clan. Background Tetsu was born in a small, unnamed village south of Kirigakure. His mother was killed when he was three years old, so he has very little memory of her. His father was strict and began training him in combat when he was five. The clan elders held great expectations for him, hoping that he would restore the clan to it's former glory. In his childhood he was very close with his uncle Shiro, until the latter's untimely death brought a drastic change to the then young boy. Personality Like his father, Tetsu held great disdain for those who possess Kekkei Genkai, especially the Akari clan, an infamous clan that had in possession the Tengokugan . His hate for the clan stemmed from the belief that they were responsible for the death of his mother, and at a young age he witnessed the death of his uncle at the hands of Shin Akari , thus furthering his hatred for the Akari clan. Tetsu is a very calm person, although often seen to be scowling and acting brashly, he has a soft spot for his younger brother. This side of him is normally hidden under a mask of rudeness and indifference. Because of this, many believe him to have no remorse for killing his comrades, although this is untrue. Tetsu is usually very stern, disliking delays and mischief. But when he is with his team, it is seen that he has a competitive nature, unwilling to lose to Asuna and Shin in anything. He also enjoys teasing Asuna, though he hides this. When Team Kirinji first assembled, Tetsu was sullen and resentful upon finding Shin to be one of his teammates. He claimed that he would not save them if they were injured, nor would he hesitate to kill either of them. Of course, he said this to rile up Asuna, though it is true that he would not have regretted killing Shin, at that time. After Shin's defection, he was delighted upon discovering that he had permission to kill Shin and avenge his uncle and mother. He became distant with the remainder of his team, causing Asuna to question him of this, which Tetsu would always brush off. During the time Team Kirinji attempted to find Shin, Tetsu became more intent upon killing Shin, nearly abandoning a mission to do this. He was greatly disappointed when Shin escaped by teleporting with his Tengokugan. Sometime before Shin's return to Kiri, Tetsu confronted Shin at his hideout. During their battle, he continuously asked why Shin did not hesitate to kill his uncle, yet spared him, as those questions had plagued him for years. When Tetsu returned to the village, his attitude was completely different, something Asuna immediately noticed and questioned. Not only did Tetsu greet people, he stooped to help a child that had fallen in a pit. He also mentioned to Kirinji that he wished that Shin would return to the village. His abrupt change of personality startled both Asuna and Kirinji. Appearance Abilities Kekkei Genkai Status Part I Part II Trivia * The Kurogane clan's name literally means "black iron". The clan was rumoured to have forged the legendary swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, although no one knows if it is true. The Kurogane clan may have originated from Iwagakure. Quotes *(To Shiro) ''"Why does everyone have a mother, but I don't, Uncle?" *(To Shin) "Why did you kill Uncle Shiro? Why? Uncle did nothing wrong! Why did you spare me?" *(To Mitsuko Shiori) "Why do you love him? Why? He killed everyone that I love. How can you say that you love him? He is a demon that must be exterminated. I hate him more than anything else." *(To Asuna) "You don't understand! You had a childhood full of happiness and love, unlike me. You will never understand how it is to watch a loved one die before you. You will not stop me from killing Shin!" *(To Kin) "You. . .you lied to me! About my mother, she. . .died protecting me. You killed her!" *(To Asuna) "Asuna, you fool, haven't you learned about stealth?" *(To Aishimasu, about Shin) "Why are you asking about your father so much lately? You usually only focus on mischief and other such nonsense. You must have had too many run-ins with Asuna. That fool, poking his nose into business that isn't his." *(To Shin) "Your son has been asking about you a lot. Maybe you should come visit. Asuna is still a fool, as expected, and you know about your daughter's situation. You should come. . .home." Reference Category:DRAFT